Unveiled
by RazzDazz
Summary: I wanted to enjoy this magical night with a celestial being. It warmed me and gave me peace to be around the angel. I didn’t want it to end this way... -- KIJIN x SHUUREI --


**A/N: Dear Readers, this is my second Saiunkoku Monogatari fanfic with Kijin x Shuurei. This is a one-shot with a subjective ending. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always, thank you for reviewing.**

I lifted my head, I saw stars and rubbed my tired eyes with ink stained fingers. Blinking hard, I shook my head to clear my mind. I'm tired, I thought, that must be it. I'll just take my eyes off work for a while. I shifted my gaze from the parchment in front of me to the window. It was dark outside. Nightfall. But, the pathway leading to all departments and imperial courtyard were lighted with either orange, or yellow lanterns. I didn't realise it was night. I was engrossed in my work to notice how fast time had gone.

Now, I felt hungry. I fumbled inside my desk for the sesame balls I made and brought from home this morning. Good, found the lunch box. Although, they were best eaten hot, they were just as good eaten cold. I plopped an elbow on the table, the side of my face rested on my palm. I began munching a sesame ball. My eyes wandered at the darkened cherry blossom trees. I ate the remaining five balls while enjoying the twilight view. Spring, it was a beautiful season.

There was also a lone figure standing at a dimmed corner looking at the gentle sway of the blossoms. Ensei would say it was a tree spirit or a wood nymph. But, surely a tree spirit or a wood nymph would glow in the dark? It couldn't be. I was convinced that it was human. Who in Heaven's name was wandering about at this time of night? It was late. Then, it struck me. It was Seiran. He was here to fetch me, as usual. I immediately, cleared the paperwork on my table.

Glad that the main work was completed, I rolled the parchments tied them and placed them on the Chamberlain's table. I took a lantern and stepped out of the Department of Treasury and Taxation after securing the windows and locked the door with the help of the patrolling guards. Seiran? Where was he? Wasn't he waiting for me? He was nowhere around. Then, I remembered he was away with Ryuuki to the Green Province. Since it was too late for me to walk to my home by myself, I had two options.

One was to stay at the officials resting quarters or two was staying at the women's quarters, which was situated at the imperial courtyard. The women's quarters were further. The logical solution for me was to sleep in the officials resting quarters. I nodded. Yes, I'd do just that. But, at the thought of the mysterious lone figure standing and looking at the swaying blossoms, I was adamant to uncover who this person was. Who was this person?

There must be something else for this person to be here besides looking at the swaying blossoms. Why was this person here? Suddenly, I felt chills running down my spine. What intentions had this person? Instinctively, I took one of the long hairpins out from my coiffure. It may look harmless but weren't harmless things just a disguise for being deadly? If it was a person, there was a chance for me to injure the person. Else, if a dark entity than I'd say goodbye to the world.

Chills, and not because of the cool night spring breeze, but of the creepy feeling born out of fear and curiosity grabbing you by your throat. All you could do was follow its dark shadow to confront it. I was slowly drawn to it. I was more intrigued than scared. Swallowing fear, steeling my shaking hand that was tightly holding the hairpin and holding the lantern out as I took slow, careful steps toward the lone figure. The moon was full, and radiated a soft bewitching glow in the night sky.

The glow seemed to fall on the lone figure illuminating the figure in a sort of ethereal silhouette I found breathtaking. The person's midnight long silky hair shimmered under the pearly ray of the moon. It was simply beautiful. The person had beautiful below shoulder length straight hair. The robe the person wore was richly embroidered with silver silken threads. The robe was a pale yellow from what I could make out from the light of my lantern.

I couldn't see the person's face though. I took another step but stepped on a twig and it snapped. The sound of the snap made the person to turn toward me. I had a very good look at the person's face because of the light from my lantern. I gasped, gaped and my eyes widened in surprise. An angel! An angel stood by my side. An angel with glorious ethereal beauty and luxurious silken hair! An angel came down to earth just to see cherry blossoms.

Was I dreaming? I blinked hard and thought my tired mind had conjured something unbelievable out of the blue. Then again, I thought not, I winced painfully as I pinched myself on my arm. I'd seen a ghost before. It shouldn't affect me seeing an angel. But, this was different. The angel didn't smile. The angel just stared at me with amusement etched in its eyes. Angels and demons were genderless or so as it was written in the sutras. So, calling 'it' would suffice.

Still, I felt awkward in its presence. "Uhh?" What was that? It was unbecoming of me to talk in this childish manner. I tried again, "Nice night, isn't it?" That was much better.

The angel just nodded its head. I scratched my head with the hairpin and hurriedly inserted it into my coiffure. The angel lifted an elegant eyebrow, it knew what that pin was meant for in the hand of an inquisitive interloper. I shifted uncomfortably but was relieved that we shared the same fondness for cherry blossoms. "I simply love them. They look delicate but quite resilient. The ones at home didn't bear flowers but the trees didn't die. They're strong."

"Cherry blossom trees are like humans," The angel spoke looking at me with interest. "They have the willpower to survive in any situation."

I couldn't believe it. The angel spoke. I thought angels spoke with their minds. This angel, however, spoke out in a deep, rich voice that was warm, soothing and seductive. I gulped, as its voice seemed to brush my skin like silk. Its voice had the power to hypnotize people. I thought, I would float and glide towards it. Mentally, I gripped myself before I lost my sense and sensibility. I inhaled deeply and exhaled in exhaustion. I happened to yawn with my hand covering my mouth and blinked sleepily.

The angel looked at me with slight concern in its eyes. "You shouldn't work till late everyday you know. It isn't good for both mind and body."

"You sound just like Seiran," Smiling at the angel, "He's a good brother." Then I felt a little depressed. Seiran wasn't around. He was like a big brother to me. Since a wee toddler, he had looked after me. Even though he wasn't my real blood brother I still loved him like one. I glanced at the angel. "I want to do something good for the betterment of the country and people. I'd like to help shape this country into an industrious, prosperous, peaceful and strong one. That has always been my goal."

All of the sudden, I felt drowsy. The lantern slipped from my grasp. My vision blurred. It was pointless to blink it away. The more I blinked the sleepier I got. I felt my knees buckled under my weight. I felt my whole body grew heavy of lethargy. But, I didn't want to leave this spot with the angel by my side. I wanted to talk to it more. I wanted to enjoy this magical night with a celestial being. Even for just the enjoyment of looking at the cherry blossoms in silence.

It warmed me and gave me peace to be around the angel. I didn't want it to end this way. Alas, fate was a cruel trickster. My eyelids were heavy as leads. I couldn't open them. In my desperation I grabbed hold of its robes, pulled it towards me. Its beautiful hair brushing against my cheeks and its face nearly touching mine. The angel's eyes widened in shock and something akin of… tenderness…? I wanted to say, "Thank you, dear angel." Instead I mumbled inaudibly and fell into its arms, asleep.

The angel lifted the limp form into its arms and carried the sleeping Second Vice Chamberlain for the Treasury and Taxation Department into the sanctity of the officials' resting quarters without being detected by the guards. The angel pushed the sliding door with its booted foot and walked towards the side of one of the beds. It laid the sleeping officer on the bed, covering the exhausted officer with the blanket up to the torso. It smiled tenderly as it looked at the sleeping face of the hardworking officer.

It kissed the officer's forehead, "It is I who must thank you, my dear Shuurei." Then, placed an orchid next to the pillow. "It was indeed an interesting test result. You're immune to my beauty. You're a Kou after all." Straightening, it slid a hand into its robe and took out a mask.

'It' was the Chamberlain for the Treasury and Taxation Department, Ko Houjo. As he departed from the officer's resting quarters, wearing the mask on, he smiled to himself as his mind began calculating the positive possibilities of something wonderful. He was glad that she didn't faint from shock, or reduced to an imbecile at his glaring beauty like the others but out of exhaustion. She didn't go mad with lust or became partly befuddled and dazed upon hearing his hypnotic voice as Tei Yushun had described of his voice.

He would make good of what started of as a joke to Kou Reishin to a reality. That was a promise. His intentions were clear. Once he made a promise, he intended to keep it, especially this one. Yes, especially this one.


End file.
